The Epic Show 7
The Epic Show 6 <- The Epic Show 7 -> The Epic Show 8 The Epic Show 7, Lunar Laziness follows the events of Paladox Fights The Legend, a short episode which is no longer watchable, as for being deleted (Paladox said "the fighting series wasn't as good as any of the others and really there was no point"). During the fight, Paladox defeats the Legend by dropping the moon on him and then blasting it into ether with a LaZoR . It "wasn't as epic as it sounds". The episode revolves around Paladox's reluctance to fix the moon, possibly because he's being lazy. Plot The episode begins with Paladox watching TV, but everything being boring. The doorbell then rings, causing Paladox to say "who the heck is that?", a TehNoobShow reference (which TES is very heavy with in the first series) and answer the door, meeting a shadow of himself (no, not that one) who tells him he needs to fix the moon, to which Paladox replies "Shut up noob", while blasting the person with fire, another TehNoobShow reference. The person tells Paladox he still needs to fix the moon, to which Paladox simply closes the door and says "owned". "One second later..." Paladox finds himself in court, being asked by the judge to fix the moon. Paladox tells him to "shut up" again, causing the barrister to begin saying "Oh no you di'nt" but being swallowed by the ground before he can utter the last word. The judge then begins begging Paladox to fix the moon, but Paladox will only do it for 50k coins, causing an argument between the two of them, ending in Paladox replying to being locked up again with "Fine! Gosh!", yet another TehNoobShow reference (we're not kidding, there are loads of them in series 1), followed by the moon suddenly appearing, exactly as it was before its destruction. The judge reminds Paladox of how easy it was for him to fix the moon, at which point Paladox shouts at the judge to lock him up in prison again. The judge reluctantly does so, allowing Paladox to get his really awesome revenge on the jail guard... SPOILER ...THE END. Trivia * This is one of, if not THE TehNoobShow-reference-heaviest episode of The Epic Show. * The events of the episode are pretty fruitless, considering the only thing that happened that really matters is the moon being repaired, just before being completely annihilated again. * This episode is the second time Paladox goes to jail. * The TV scene is a shout-out to Family Guy, Spongebob Squarepants and Star Wars. * In response to confusion over the shadow of himself serving as two characters in the same season, Paladox said "Yeah, great, amazing. I was being lazy. Kinda appropriate considering the episode was about me being lazy. Shush. The evil guy killing loads of noobs is NOT the same person as the random person who attempts to make conversation with me who gets owned. I just couldn't be bothered to find a separate entity sprite to be that man, so I decided to go with the next best thing. With current technology (TES 11 onwards), I could easily solve this by having me be me and the other guy being the old me sprite, however because of nostalgic value, season 1 will stay as it is now, epic fails and all." proving that the sillouhette is not the other guy who kills people, and it was literally laziness on Paladox's part. Category:The Epic Show